Not Such a Bad Guy
by Even Later
Summary: Just a one-shot featuring Perin after Daine and Numair's return to the Palace post-RotG. He's usually pegged as a bad guy in fics, so I thought I'd give him a break. Still D/N though, don't worry!


Well this is my first (and probably only) attempt at a fic. Short and to the point. I read 3 fics in a row where Perin was portrayed as a bad person. I don't have a problem with this, and I am a diehard D/N fan, but I thought it'd be interesting to see a one-shot of Perin as just a normal, decent guy. I just finished writing a 15 page paper on the effects of industrial farming on sustainable agriculture in the United States and my brain needed to do something slightly pointless for a change. I've been on fanfiction for 8 years and this is my first fic so hopefully someone will enjoy it. R/R is definitely welcome, but not expected (Ok, I lied. I would really, really appreciate reviews. Love it? Hate it? Any opinion at all? Let me know! I would love to write more stories, but only if it's material people will actually enjoy reading). I'll stop rambling now...

Disclaimer: Not mine... Well, except for the one at the end, but you can have her....

___________________________________________________________________________

He hurried down the broad corridor, one hand clutching a small box, the other running nervously through his hair. It had been several weeks since Daine had seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth during a battle with the Skinners and Perin was eager to see her now. During the days that the entire palace assumed her and her teacher to be dead, he had grieved more than he thought possible. Now that she had returned, he realized his feeling for her had developed into nothing short of love. The box he carried held a ring passed down to him by his grandmother, a simple affair of white gold with a small but perfect aquamarine set into it. He wished to give it to her as a token of his affections, which he prayed she would return.

He made his way to Daine's rooms and knocked. He waited impatiently and knocked again with the same result. He knew she was somewhere in the palace; her and Master Salmalín had returned from Port Legann earlier that day. Surely they couldn't have been sent off on assignment again, he thought.

Perin turned and quickly found his way to the Rider's mess, checking the horse pastures for Daine as he went. Scanning the faces of the few people eating, he realized Daine was not present here either. He spotted Horsemistress Onua Chamtong and paced over to her.

"Excuse me, Horsemistress Chamtong?"

The K'mir turned to him, mouth full of venison, and raised her eyebrows.

"Have you seen Daine recently? I've been by her rooms and she's not there."

Onua pause, swallowing heartily. "I believe she's with Numair, taking Kitten to his rooms to rest she told me. It was only several minutes ago actually."

"Thank you Horsemistress!" Perin had already started to hurry out of the dining hall. He paused outside briefly. He didn't like the idea of going to Master Salmalín's rooms. The black robe mage made him uncomfortable, and to be honest, a bit frightened. He thought of Daine however and shook his head, continuing on. He raced up several flights of stairs and down the hallway. He paused around the corner of the hall containing the mage's rooms and gathered himself. Suddenly he heard a musical laughter float down the passageway. _Daine_, he thought excitedly. He gripped the box more firmly in his hand, took a steadying breath and turned the corner.

The box fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor. In front of the door to his room, Numair and Daine stood, leaning against the wall exchanging a passionate kiss. Perin gasped and the couple froze, looking down the hall at him. Daine's mouth opened in shock as Perin turned and started to run back the way he came. After turning the corner, he heard footsteps behind him and Daine called his name, asking him to stop. He slowed down, then stopped and turned to see her coming down the hall behind him.

"Perin wait, I'm sorry. I, I just.... I'm sorry. You dropped your box." She handed it to him gingerly and he gripped it numbly. "Listen," she continued, "I'm not sure what to say, but..."

"Please Daine, just leave me be," Perin said, mind reeling. "Please, just go away, please." He turned and began to run again. He turned another corner and made it to the stairs. Running down, he lost his footing and tumbled end over end, striking his head on the banister as he went.

______________________________________________________________________________

He was swimming in darkness. Distantly, he could feel a throbbing ache, but it barely registered over the despair he felt. Again and again, the image of Numair kissing Daine, _his_ Daine, played in the blackness. He was so much older, how could a girl as smart as Daine fall for his tricks? Did she not know of his reputation, of the way he trifled with women of the court?

He felt consciousness returning to him, but the ache in his head and his heart prevented him from opening his eyes. Suddenly a coolness touched the side of his head and spread, dulling the ache until it was all but gone. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see bright green ones staring back at him. A small, mischievous smile played over full, pink lips. Dark blonde hair cascaded over one shoulder in soft curls.

"Well hello there handsome," the vision spoke to him. "You gave us a bit of a scare. How does your head feel?"

"Not too bad, better now."

She smiled. "Can you tell me your name, I want to check that your mind is unhurt."

"Perin. My name is Perin"

"Well Perin, my name is Ameli. I'm a healer here under Duke Baird and I'm going to take good care of you, I promise." She gave him a wink and grinned. Perin grinned back. He was suddenly feeling much, much better.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Now, if you would be so unbeleivably kind, click those green words right down there and review! That would be magnificent...


End file.
